villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gate of Genesis
This will be the final chronological storyline featuring Arbiter as an active protagonist. As edits are made, it will be rewritten in the style of a short story. All characters (especially those well-known to Arbiter) are welcome to join. Feel free to create crossovers to your own character's histories as well, for this story will contain several flashbacks. This story will also explain a bit more in depth about Arbiter's origins and the nature of the Balance. Chronologically, it follows Court Of The Red Queen, which was preceeded by Dusk. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 19:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) THE GATE OF GENESIS Chapter I - Taboo ---- Across a barren rocky plain, blasted countless years ago with the horrors of war, walks Arbiter. His emerald green hair dances gently in the soft wind, while his golden eyes gleam with purpose. On the horizon, he sees his destination; a tall, ancient bronze tower that stood alone, surrounded by an empty and wounded ground. "How incredible," he mused, "that an ancient structure like that can withstand brutal war and the passage of immeasurable time." He stopped, and the world suddenly seemed to stop with him. Slowly, he held out his hand, and flipped his palm to the sky. With a red glow, a rose appeared in his hand; a rose that he knew had changed hands twice- from Queen Red to Inferno Pendragon, and then he had picked it up after Inferno had dropped it. He marveled about how the rose had meant something different for each of them. An image appeared in his mind's eye- a young girl with a cheerful grin and silver hair. Arbiter weakly smiled. "Over a couple thousand years, and I still cannot forget?" ---- "You... I remember you..." "That voice... it strikes a chord in my memory..." "You were once here, long ago... you were a child of the shadows, living here once." "...wait a moment... I thought I died... I gave the last of my energies to those who would save their worlds from destruction... is this-" "This is neither Heaven, nor Hell, nor any kind of limbo, purgatory, or any afterlife for that matter." "What is it, then?" "This is the origin, the beginning of everything, for creation must be brought forth from destruction, light from darkness... such is the nature of the Balance..." ---- Amnesty appears next to Arbiter, dressed in a long silver dress. Arbiter glances over at the sudden appearance of an old friend, without shock from her instantaneous arrival, but with a small grin. "Hello, princess," he says, greeting Amnesty. "It certainly has been some time..." Amnesty nods with a sad face. "Yes indeed. I am no longer a princess. My people now call me their queen. Things change, as they have always done, and will always do..." "Yes," Arbiter agrees, the small grin leaving his face. "Things do change. We can either make the best of it or simply give up..." he pauses, studying the face of his friend. "You never wanted to be crowned queen, correct? Not after..." Arbiter stopped, not wanting to bring up an uncomfortable subject for Amnesty. "So... have you ever visited this world before?" he asked, quickly changing the conversation. "No. I've never been here, but I sensed your energy... As for your unspoken question: No, I didn't want to be a crowned queen, but we can't always choose our own fates. What can you tell me about this place?" Arbiter sighs. "This world was once a thriving civilization, although split among two species, who each championed a separate and different lifestyle. Tensions arose, it broke out into a full planet-scale war. Now, almost nothing is left..." Arbiter looks over to the tower in the distance. "Walk with me. I'll tell you more." He begins to walk to the tower. Amnesty walks with Arbiter, watching her surroundings with great interest. "The two species that waged war over my world were known as the Intrids and the Archics. The Intrids championed the ways of science, while the Archics clung to the ancient magics, believing science to be heresy. If children with both an Intrid and Archic parent were born, they were looked down upon by the rest of the world. Half-breeds, they called them. They were marked at birth." Arbiter pulls back his sleeve to reveal a brand tattooed into his arm, which bore the appearance of a dragon, curled into a spiral. Amnesty looks at the tattoo. "I see..." "This war destroyed my homeland, the few whom I loved, and now... thousands of years later, it may have caused the destruction of our universes... unless I do something about this, time will soon run out..." Amnesty nods. "The end is near... always... in one place or another... everything is transient... nothing remains forever... we all struggle to survive, yet none of us will... One could call it unfair, wouldn't you say?" Arbiter regards Amnesty with a curious gaze for a moment, before proceeding forward. "Perhaps..." he says quietly. Soon they arrive at the base of the tower, which stood tall, looming above them like some monstrous entity. "This is it." Arbiter says. "The Starborne Tower." Arbiter pushes open the heavy bronze doors, and he and Amnesty enter. "Over here." Arbiter calls. He pulls down a lever, and suddenly, the room is lit with an etheral blue glow. "This tower was built from ancient sciences and magics, the likes of which are far greater than most." Arbiter explains. In the center of the room, a circular platform stands. On it's edges are rails that stretch up to a ceiling hidden in a seemingly infinite blackness. Amnesty walks up to the platform, studying it with great interest. Arbiter steps upon the platform. "Climb aboard." he says. Amnesty jumps upon the platform as well. "What is it?" Blue lines suddenly begin to glow on the platform, revealing intricate and maze-like designs. Bars rise from the sides of the platform, blocking off the sides. Quite suddenly, the platform shoots up into the air. "We are about to enter a place unable to be entered through normal means." Arbiter explains. "It floats over the atmosphere of this planet, on a separate plane of space-time." Suddenly, the platform comes to a stop; the protective bars recede, and they behold a spectacular sight; A steampunk-esque city, floating within space just above the very planet they were on. The sky was a blend of colors; A giant nebula was painted across the sky, while countless stars twinkled like far-away jewels. A comet streaked across the sky. "Celestia City." Arbiter said. "Celestia City..." Amnesty repeats as if trying to recall memories. "I... have never even heard of it..." "Few have... most who knew of it's existence have been dead for over 2000 years." Arbiter explains. "But I'm not here to sightsee. I need to do something important. Will you assist me?" "I will, if a friend is in need of help, how could I refuse?" "...Thank you, Amnesty. It means a lot to me." Arbiter says quietly before walking further into the city. Amnesty walks after Arbiter. "What are we going to do?" "Have you ever heard of Thaumaturgy?" "No, I'm afraid my knowledge is lacking once again." "Thaumaturgy is the ancient practice of merging science with magic. It was practiced across the universe before an unknown apocalypse occured, and the art has nearly died off. Celestia City was founded with Thaumaturgy, and became a popular dwelling place for Thaumaturgists." Arbiter explained. "Thaumaturgists used a combination of science and magic by utilizing energy through various arrays and symbols. Transportation, transmutation, transformation- Thaumaturgists could do these things to near any substance." "Okay, I understand. But what does that have to do with your quest here?" "There was one act that was forbidden among Thaumaturgists, and that was the creation of life. To create a being with a living soul was a taboo for those who practiced Thaumaturgy. However, to stop the potential destruction of this universe, caused by Thaumaturgy during that war thousands of years ago, I must utilize it's forbidden power..." Amnesty nods. "And what do you need me for?" "I need you to help me control the energy of what I am about to create; the process will be excrutiatingly painful for me, but you must force me to keep my focus." "If you are sure this is the way you want it, I will assist you." "Thank you Amnesty... but I will also need more help." Arbiter sends a telepathic summon to his former comerades across the universe. A rumbling sound emits from the ground as a black pool of crackling energy forms and a cloaked figure appears out of it, at least at first it appears to be cloaked - yet the figure soon spreads out the "cloak", revealing two large wings. Arbiter gives a nod to the figure. "Inferno..." he greets. A second figure appears next to Inferno, her red cloak blowing slightly as the shadows fade away to reveal her form - as well as a large axe held casually by her side. Inferno nods back at Arbiter, dressed in full regal attire and taking Red's hand in his own, "hello, old friend..". Arbiter gives a weak smile as he glances from Inferno to Red. "Inferno, Red, and Amnesty... there are no other individuals whom I would trust to help me with what I must do; that is, if you are willing to assist me." Arbiter explains the situation to Inferno and Red. (Inferno and Red: for more info, read Arbiter's conversation with Amnesty.) Amnesty looks at Arbiter. "You know you can count on me." "What I am about to attempt was forbidden, for it has caused death among those who have not enough energy to exchange for what they were to create. Thaumaturgy is about exchange; you trade one thing for another of equal value. You cannot create something out of nothing." Arbiter holds out his palm; several assorted items appear, including runes, jeweled artifacts, and other idols of power. Glowing lines appear on the floor, drawing the shape of a pentagram inscribed within a circle. The artifacts Arbiter procured drop themselves in the middle of the circle. "What I need you three to do, is to channel your energies through me, to keep me conscious and focused, and able to provide my own energies for this transmutation. I can link our minds and make this possible, but before I do, are you three sure you are willing to help me commit this taboo?" Amnesty shows a faint smile. "That's the third time you ask Arbiter... I already told you I'd do anything to help a friend." Inferno frowns at Arbiter, "..you want me to aid you in committing a forbidden ceremony that can only end in disaster? only a fool would do something like what you are about to do.. you'd be as well walking into Tartarus and declaring yourself its new King.." "..what Inferno is trying to say, I think, is.. you did the same for us.." Red notes, giving Inferno a not-so-subtle look that could probably put fear into a mountain-ogre with its piercing quality. "You do not need to help me if you do not wish to." said Arbiter. "After all, I am breaking a strict taboo, but it may be our only hope... I did mention the impeding disaster, did I not?" Inferno flinches at Red's glare and turns to Arbiter again "..ahem, as I was about to say.. you'd be a fool to do this: a madman.. so.. sign me up..". Red smiles slightly and gives a silent nod, looking to Arbiter as well "..we're all a litlle mad, a little foolish.. yet it is our madness that keeps us going.. our foolishness that makes us strong.. you know.. it's what makes us.. human.. I suppose..". Arbiter cannot help but grin at Red and Inferno's words. "Thank you... thank you all." He turns and walks to the center of the circle. "Very well, let us begin." Arbiter claps his hands together, and spreads his arms- the circle begins to glow and spark with chaotic energy as a whirlwind of power rises from the ground. "Help me focus- use your willpower and channel your energies into the circle!" Arbiter says, speaking into the minds of each. Amnesty nods and closes her eyes. The single jewel in her crown starts to glow ad Amnesty starts emitting a green aura. Red takes Inferno's hand and closes her eyes, bowing her head slightly. Inferno blinks at Red and Amnesty as he just sort of stands there, looking around - "..uhm, this isn't going to be pretty.. but.. if you insist.." - he extends an arm outwards and a stream of black lightning flies out and forms a chain, surging energy into the circle as Inferno's eyes glow bright red. Amnesty's green aura starts floating towards the circle as well. Suddenly, the vortex turns a deep crimson color as it grows more chaotic, and bolts of energy shoot out in all directions from the circle. Arbiter stands, staring into the distance as if listening to a nonexistent voice. "No..." he says. "...No... NO! This isn't right!" As Arbiter shouts with futility, the image of a great eye appears above them, opening out of nowhere, gazing down upon them with an unflinching stare. Countless black, shadowy arms burst out of the ground, wrapping themselves around Arbiter, Inferno, Amnesty, and Red like black ropes. The eye staring down upon them turns completely white, and then everything goes black. Chapter II - Forbidden Realm "Damn it... DAMN IT!" rings the voice of Arbiter from the darkness. He awoke to find himself lying in some kind of liquid. He stood up onto his feet and lit a ball of flame in his hand for light. His eyes widened in shock- he was standing within an ocean of blood. "This is... almost familiar..." he muttered, before he remembered his comrades who so willingly (and perhaps foolishly) helped him. "Amnesty!" he calls frantically into the darkness. "Inferno! Red! Answer me!" Suddenly, a combination of green and silver lights light up a part of the darkness. "I'm here Arbiter. Wherever "here" may actually be. Where are Inferno and Red?" "I don't know... damn it all; this is my fault, I- I'll fix this... somehow." A pair of red eyes shine out from the darkness, Inferno's voice speaking with strange calm "they say that blood is a symbolism of life itself, powerful and forbidden - makes sense in a way.. without blood most beings shrivel up and die.. interesting.. you wanted something forbidden and powerful.. some could argue you found it..". Arbiter sighs. "I suppose that is it- I saw a great many things in that vortex, and- call me insane, if you wish, but I think that this is divine will." Amnesty smiles. "I won't call you insane. We've been through a lot together, and most of it was insane. This is just another adventure." Arbiter grins sheepishly back at Amnesty. "...You're right. I-" He is cut short as a strange sensation envelops his mind. He puts his hands up to his head, and his eyes widen in horror. "I hear... screaming. Thousands of voices... screaming... inside my head..." A noise begins to echo in the darkness- the sound of countless footsteps, trudging through the sea of blood. Shadowy people appear, with sunken eyes, blank faces, and grey and wrinkled skin. They are of numerous sizes, genders, and species, and surround Arbiter, Amnesty, and Inferno. Amnesty turns towards Arbiter. "What do you suggest we do now?" One of the sunken figures speaks. "We want you... to die." he says. "Come... join us... we are so lonely... and in such pain... please die... for us..." Inferno looks at the figures and states coldly "..tragic.." - he then unleashes a wave of black lightning at the nearest figures "..funny thing about pain: just when you think you can't experience any more - someone wakes you to the realization that no matter how much you hurt.. no matter how much you suffer.. there is always more that can be done to hurt you..". Red speaks out from the darkness "Inferno! Stop! We need to *think*! We can't just start blasting things like a bunch of wild animals!" - her voice changes slightly near the end of the sentence as she struggles to keep her temper, her feral-side beginning to surface. Amnesty creates a ring of green light, lighting up even more of the darkness and keeping most of the figures away from the group. "What are these... things?" Arbiter wonders aloud, while drawing his blade. The creatures back away momentarily from Amnesty's light, before continuing to stagger onward. Arbiter swings his blade and cleaves right through one of the zombie's necks, but as he falls, another seems to immediately take his place as they keep pressing onward. Amnesty's light suddenly turns into a flaming ring, spreading wider and wider as Amnesty puts more of her power in it. The zombies back away from the flame; some burn and collapse into the ocean of blood, but even then, their vast number is able to press onward. Inferno looks to Red and replies, "anger is power, Red - uncontrollable.. but power nevertheless.. we aren't facing the Hatter anymore.. this is a new enemy.. the time for restraint is not now.." - he plunges his hands into the ocean of blood and it begins to boil as sparks of energy flow outward in a halo pattern. As they fight on, the scabbed and withered bodies of the zomibes continue to pile up. Suddenly, an anguished shout echoes from the unseen distance, followed by a chorus of painful screaming. Red growls audibly as she looks around "..inside all of us is a Hatter waiting to be unleashed, restraint is all that separates us from the very creatures we fight against - without we are already damned.." - she then clutches her axe tightly at the screaming "..the sound of suffering and the smell of blood - I could kill you all right here.. my instincts are telling me to do so.. yet I don't.. that's the reason behind restraint.. we need to keep moving..". The screams become louder as the sea of blood becomes more turbulent; a massive creature suddenly crashes down before them, splashing blood in all directions. It resembles a lion-like creature with scaly skin and batlike wings- but the most peculiar and horrifying thing about this creature is the number of faces that cover it's wings like a pestilence, all screaming in agony, and shouting various laments. It glares down upon Arbiter, Amnesty, Inferno, and Red with eyes that each have seven pupils. Amnesty's ring of fire turns into a lasso that wraps itself around the creature. The creature roars; Amnesty's lasso reforms into a giant serpent that slithers toward her. Amnesty frowns. "Enough of this, I didn't come here to play games." Amnesty creates a small sphere of silver energy, far more powerful than any magic she had shown before. The serpent lunges at Amnesty, fangs bared, while the creature snaps at the other three. Inferno grows substantially as his features become draconic - though he still stands bipedal, having taken on a more humanoid version of his Twilight Dragon persona: slashing at the monster with powerful hand claws. Inferno manages to slash at the creature's muzzle, leaving behind several parallel wounds that bleed freshly. The creature howls in agony, before rearing back on it's hind legs and pounding the ground, causing the ocean of blood to suddenly become more turbulent, sending powerful red waves in all directions that smash into the heroes, knocking them off of their feet. Amnesty falls down and the silver orb dissapears. "Damnit... I need help here!" Arbiter creates a shield of energy before Amnesty. The snake's strike is blocked by the shield as it's head smashes into it with a sickening crunch. Suddenly, there is a blinding flash of light. The creature roars, backing away from the glow, before bounding off into the darkness. The flash of light dims to a fainter glow, radiating from an old man, surrounded by several dark figures- yet unlike the horrifying zombie-like creatures they had recently fought, these figures seemed to be more shadow-like, and at peace. "You four." the old man said, in a gentle yet firm voice. "Follow me." Chapter III- Birth by Destruction The glow from the old man was enough to illuminate the darkness for some distance, and several things came into view- ruins of stone buildings lay scattered within the ocean of blood, as if marking the fall of countless civilizations from countless worlds and countless eras. Amnesty gets back up and hovers towards the others. "Is everyone allright?" Inferno grows larger and walks on all fours as he takes on the visage of a full-grown Twilight-Dragon, following the old man "..when this is over I shall have to rethink what Rune said to me all those years ago about humanity, if this is the end result of so-called "civilization" then perhaps I made a mistake when I agreed to aid its defence.." he says to no one in particular. Red frowns a little and grips her axe tightly, a slightly feral growl emitting from her throat before she shakes her head - straightening her posture as she walks after Inferno "I'm fine, for now.." she notes to Amnesty. Amnesty nods and turns around, floating after the others. Arbiter glances around taking note of his surroundings. "Is this- ?" he begins to ask, before being interrupted by the old man. "Hell? No. This is Destruction. This is not another afterlife; it is merely a reflection of the destruction that occurs in your universe. This place is needed to support the energies of Balance, for creation is born through destruction, and destruction is the inevitable result of creation. And as such, the cycle forever repeats itself." As the old man speaks, a glow of light appears in the distance, getting brighter as they walk toward it. Amnesty nods. "I guess that makes sense." Inferno snorts "you would say that.." - he continues to walk on all fours and looks around, observing all the destruction. The light in the distance becomes even brighter, until it reveals a giant glowing citadel. "Come in." says the old man. "We have much to talk about- especially you, Arbiter." ---- The interior of the citadel was a beautiful, radiant place; no one inside could possibly think that there was an endless sea of blood and darkness outside. Numerous beings resided within; shadow-like beings, and all at peace. "You may be wondering who I am." said the old man. "I am the Lord of Creation; my title is Father. A precious few mortals who know of my existence call me God. Now, concerning the subject of your arrival here... Arbiter, you attempted to create a living soul using the ancient practice called Thaumaturgy, yet you forget one of Thaumaturgy's most important laws- to gain, something of greater or equal value must be lost. You were sent here because all physical objects are less than equal value to what you were trying to create- or more specifically, recreate. A living jewel that can give birth to souls and universes... The All-Crystal." Arbiter remained silent, deep in thought. Inferno snorts and looks to the old man with glowing eyes "if you are "God" then you have met an atheist in me, come Red - let us leave this place.." - he turns and begins to head out. Father's expression remains passive as he simply states "You call yourself a god, do you not? Are there not countless other beings across the universe who own or are worthy of the title of God? Very well- if you so desire, leave this place. I will not stop you." Amnesty turns towards Inferno. "I suggest you start thinking for a change Inferno. I consider you a friend, but you are a fool nonetheless. You may be a "God" but that doesn't make you the only one. There are many being that surpass even your power. I could rival your power if I wanted to, even though I'm not a god. I think it'd be wise to stay and listen what he has to say."In Inferno suddenly turns and roars at Amnesty with rage he's never shown before "and who are you to judge me!? who are you to call me weak!? I was weak once - I was a child who craved for one moment of peace.. only to recieve ridicule and spite.. you were raised by people who loved you - I was nothing but a mistake! a wretched little stain on the otherwise "perfect" history Avalon! so I suggest, princess, you start thinking.. because from now on I have no friends.. maybe I never truly did.." - he then turns away again. Red looks at the others, frowning slightly, then to Inferno - she tosses her axe to block his path "..you are not your father, Inferno - he can't hurt you any more than you let him.. you can't keep running from him.. or from yourself.. you love me, right? then you need to stop hiding from me.." Inferno growls deeply as he narrows his eyes "..if their were true gods in this meaningless universe they wouldn't of stood idly by as a child was beaten, they wouldn't watch as brothers fought, they wouldn't tear us apart.. gods make things better, gods change things.." - he looks to Red "..if this is "God" then he sat by and watched as I suffered.. he gave Arodnap the power to slay my world.. he made me what I am.." - he then turns to Father, eyes still blazing "..to which I ask, why? why did you curse me to this fate? why didn't you stop it?". Red takes her axe out of the ground and once again stands in front of Inferno - she takes his head in her arms and holds him "..stop fighting.. please.. for me.." she whispers, despite Inferno being in the form of a dragon she seems to treat him much the same as she would in any other form. Inferno closes his eyes, a tear forming as he folds his wings - standing in place on all fours, kneeling a little as Red holds his head "..I'm sorry.. I'm just so tired.. of being hurt.. so tired.. of everything.." he whispers, the proud Twilight Prince now seeming to show himself more as a frightened child than the "god" he had so often claimed to be: his greatest disguise finally shattering before the group's very eyes as the truth is revealed - by actions rather than words.. Inferno's words and actions, his pride and rage, they were all a product of his fear.. his fear of a past he could never escape, for it would haunt him forever in his broken mind. Father paused for a moment, before speaking. "I am sorry, Inferno Pendragon. I did not cause your suffering, it happened because it did. But to intervene, I would be forsaking the universe and it's people for their purpose; to live. Without suffering, without death, without misery... life would be too perfect." "What's the matter with perfection?" Arbiter challenged. Father sighed, and a sadness seemed to appear in his eyes. "Perfection is a terrible thing. With perfection, there is no drive, no ambition, nothing left to be accomplished. All joys of life will cease to be and become mundane. Life would become death. I hate to let people hurt, but I must maintain the Balance." Amnesty looks at the others. "You met a group of people who have known a great deal of suffering, who have lost loved ones, who had to fight to survive. We may not share your opinions. In front of you are three rulers and the protector of our universe. We aim for perfection in our worlds... at least I do..." Red kisses Inferno's head before she releases him, turning to face the others as she speaks to Father. "..imperfection is the driving force of creation - as much as it hurts.. without imperfection we would never have the need to improve.. regardless, I think this philosophy lesson should come to and end: I don't know if you are "God" or not, to be frank I don't care.. tell us what you desire from us.. that's all that matters in the end.." Inferno opens his eyes, then simply turns in place, laying on the ground in his dragon form - facing away from the others: staying silent. "Perfection must be aimed for, but never attained. But your friend Red is correct; all that matters in the end is what I desire from you." Father bows his head for a moment, as if in thought. "Arbiter... what you were trying to accomplish was a noble thing, but still... to play god and create life itself comes with an incredible price that only few can pay and even fewer can bypass. Had I not brought you here, through the Gate, you would have been far worse than dead, and even then, you still would not have succeeded." Arbiter's eyes open wide in shock for a fraction of a second, before he bows his own head deep in thought. "However... I am willing to help you. I will pay a portion of the price and help you create what you need if you can return the favor. After all, all things come with a price." Amnesty looks at Father. "And what is the price were talking about then?" Father stares at the heroes before talking. "There is one who would seek to upset the Balance; the Destroyer. The Destroyer is unhappy with his place in the cycle of Balance, and thus wishes to undo the Balance itself. This cannot be allowed." Amnesty frowns. "And you need us to take care of this Destroyer?" "Yes. However, keep in mind that it is Arbiter's mission, and part of his price to pay. I cannot battle the Destroyer, and risk upsetting the Balance. Creation cannot battle Destruction. That is why I must rely on other beings such as yourselves." "It may be his mission, but I promised him I would assist him as good as I can, so I will," Amnesty replies. Inferno simply stays where he is, looking away from the group "..Red.. go with them.. take care of Arbiter.. I'm not going.." - he then closes his eyes and remains still. Red looks to Inferno and looks a little concerned, however she turns to Father and tightens her grip on her axe"..let's get this over with then". "The Destroyer lives outside within this realm. No matter which direction you take, you will eventually come across him. Be wary." Father explains. Amnesty nods. "Let's go then, shall we?" After Arbiter, Amnesty, and Red have left, Father turns to Inferno, who is still looking away. "You have interesting friends." Father says. "Friends who are willing to help each other without a price." Inferno waits until the others have left and turns to Father, "they have already paid their debts tenfold, risked their lives and souls in defence of one another.. however you are wrong, Father.. they aren't my friends.. there is something you need to know.. something they do not know.." - he thinks for a moment before he continues "..my father.. he is not Equinox.. though it is true Equinox raised me.. my mother is not Kaosa.. though she too raised me.." - he lowers his head, as he admits something to Father that would of shocked his friends had they heard it, "..my father.. he is the dragon known as Ebonscale.. this knowledge has been mine to bear for so many years.. alone.. I can not let them know the truth.. because if they knew what I was.. they would slay me where I stand..". Gate of Genesis